


hanging on Your words

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [10]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, D/s, Daddy/boi, Letters, Loneliness, M/M, Master/Servant, Obedience, Poetry, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, left alone, seeking comfort, tasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 10: LettersSome people keep love letters to remind them of their lover. Alex, instead, keeps all the tasks Greg's ever sent him.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 5





	hanging on Your words

**Author's Note:**

> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

there was a small secret spot  
hidden in the caravan  
only alex knew where  
and inside that spot  
he kept all the letters  
that He'd ever sent  
unable to discard them  
even though they were just  
all His tasks to be done  
that was all, nothing more  
no affection, no greetings,  
no personal touch,  
but alex adored them  
anyway all the same  
even though alex knew  
He was rarely ever here  
leaving alex alone   
to cling to His words  
dispassionate as they were  
but it was all he had  
as he curled up tight  
on a bed too small  
for his long, gangly body  
clutching His tasks   
close to his chest  
sure he could smell Him  
wishing He was here  
as the cold dark night  
closed in around him


End file.
